Dual clutch transmissions are shift systems that are composed of two sets of clutches, unlike single disc clutch transmission systems, designed to operate odd-numbered stages using a first clutch and even-numbered stages using a second clutch, and which makes it comfortable to drive, such as automatic transmissions, and also can further reduce fuel consumption than vehicles equipped with manual transmissions.
Further, dual clutch transmissions have an advantage of providing very smooth shift, because acceleration stop that appears in single disc clutch transmissions does not occur.
Necessary parts for controlling the dual clutch transmissions are a clutch actuator that connects or disconnects the clutch, a shift actuator that performs actual shift of gear by controlling the shift fork of the transmission, and a controller that controls the actuators on the basis of the vehicle speed and the open amount of throttle valves.
In addition to a function of simply performing the shift of gear, the shift actuator should have an automatic-releasing function that automatically releases the prior shift stage and an active inter-lock function that prevents gears connected to the same clutch from being simultaneously engaged.
It is preferable that durability is ensured and skip shift, such as 6-3-stage and 5-2-stage shift, is possible, in addition to providing the basic function required for the shifting apparatuses of the dual clutch transmission using simple configuration and structure.
The foregoing discussion is to provide general background information, and does not constitute an admission of prior art.